


Want

by writeitininkorinblood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: “Don’t make me beg."“Wasn’t going to. But now you’ve put the idea in my head, that could be fun."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this headcanon about the first time Hartley and Cisco got together and decided that Harrison probably made them work together on some project outside of the lab so they were at Hartley's apartment and they got really drunk and whoops sex. Except I didn't want to write that, so I wrote the second time they got together instead :')

“Cisquito. I’ve been expecting this.”

Cisco hadn’t wanted to end up back at Hartley’s apartment. He’d left home just wanting to go on a walk, but his subconscious had other ideas and it didn’t take long for him to find himself stood outside Hartley’s building with his finger hovering over the buzzer. The first time he’d managed to pull himself away and keep walking, trying just to wander aimlessly. When he ended up going round in circles until he was right back outside that door, he eventually gave in. And now Hartley Rathaway was stood smirking at him, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed. Cisco hated that nickname, hated that smirk. But he couldn’t leave.

Hartley turned around before Cisco even had time to answer, walking back towards his living room without inviting him in. Cisco stood there, confused, for a long moment before he figured he should probably follow. Shutting the door behind him, he stepped into Hartley’s flat for the second time in his life, refusing to admit to himself that he wanted history to repeat itself.

“Don’t act like you know me,” he said bitterly, as he walked into the room and found Hartley lounging on the sofa. He wasn’t invited to sit, and there was definitely no implication that he should make himself comfortable so he remained standing awkwardly in the centre of the floor.

Hartley looked far too smug as he gave what could only be described as a predatory, self-satisfied smile and laughed almost cruelly.

“Oh, but I do. I can tell exactly what you’re going through. You’re confused, a little ashamed. Of what your parents will think?” He stopped for a moment and corrected himself. “No, of what your friends will think. Snow. Even Dr Wells, right? Don’t worry, he knows I’m queer and he doesn’t care.”

Cisco felt anger rise up in his stomach. Hartley wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t make it okay for him to tease out all of Cisco’s private thoughts and lay them out like they were evidence to be examined in a case.

“Don’t psychoanalyse me,” he scowled, crossing his arms in defence and staring resolutely into the corner of the room. He didn’t want to give anything away.

Shrugging, Hartley just continued.  
“Feel free to stop me if anything is wrong,” he offered. When Cisco just gritted his teeth, he smirked. “Thought not. You do care what your parents think, though, don’t you? They’re fonder of someone else. Probably an older brother.” Cisco flinched. “Bingo. And you think this will make you even less important to them.”

“Shut up,” Cisco protested, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He hadn’t told Hartley any of what he was saying, and he hated that he was evidently so easy to read. The reason he’d gone back to Hartley was because there were no messy emotions involved. They hated each other and that didn’t seem to change whether they were sleeping together or not. Cisco couldn’t deal with affection and love for another guy yet, so Hartley had seemed perfect. No emotional investment, just something that felt good. He didn’t have to question himself yet. Except now Hartley was forcing everything he didn’t want to think about into the light and Cisco wanted to cover his ears and scream to make it stop, but Hartley just kept talking.

  
“And you’re embarrassed to even come back here but it felt so good the first time and you didn’t know where you could go to get that again. You’re afraid of gay clubs, mostly because you don’t want to admit you belong there. You considered Grindr for a minute, but you’ve heard one too many stories of people getting hurt because they organised hook-ups through apps. And the word ‘gay’ scared you away. Why would you need a ‘gay social network app’ when you’re not gay? Except here you are, back in my apartment, wanting to relive the only decent sex you’ve ever had in your life because it just never felt right with girls, did it Cisco?”

He was correct on every account and it was infuriating. Cisco just wanted to feel something again. He clenched his jaw and tried to work out what it was that Hartley wanted from him.

“Don’t make me beg,” he said, his jaw clenched and his entire body tense. He should have known Hartley wouldn’t make this easy or allow him to disconnect it from reality.

“Wasn’t going to. But now you’ve put the idea in my head, that could be fun,” Hartley teased, putting his arms behind his head and stretching back in mock comfort. He was enjoying driving Cisco crazy; it was just too easy. If he wanted to use Hartley for sex he had to earn it through a little humiliation, or where was the fun.

“I can walk out,” Cisco threatened, but they both knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Hartley just shrugged, unconcerned. It wasn’t like Cisco was his only option for sex, if he wanted it.  
“Go on, then. I don’t have a problem with gay clubs and Grindr. You need me more than I need you,” he said, sounding mostly bored.

The word _need_ sent goosebumps down Cisco’s arms. He didn’t need this. He could walk away and go home and never think about it again. He could find a girl to flirt with so he could feel normal again. Except he wasn’t sure he could. Hartley was right when he said girls didn’t feel the same. They were all curves and softness and it had been fine but it hadn’t been right. Hartley was different, and Cisco wanted it again.

“Hartley…” he began, not wanting to lower himself to begging but not sure how else to ask. Hartley didn’t make things easy.  
“Yes Ramon?” he asked, faking innocent patience.

“Stop doing this,” Cisco sighed, fed up. “Stop taunting me. I just want…” You. Sex. Not to have to think about this. There were any number of possible endings to that sentence and all of them were feasible and honest and too revealing to say. But he didn’t have to.  
“Oh I know exactly what you want,” Hartley grinned, sitting up and licking his lips.

Cisco hated that that was enticing. He hated that he was even standing in Hartley’s lounge. He hated that he was probably going to end up in Hartley’s bed before the night was up. And he hated that he was having to wait so long before he was.

“Then please-” Cisco began.

That was all Hartley needed to hear – it was close enough to pleading. He climbed to his feet and held out his hand. He wasn’t completely heartless – he’d been that confused, lost, uncomfortable queer kid who didn’t know exactly what they wanted or why they wanted it. Sure, Cisco wasn’t a kid anymore, but he was still in the same mind-set.  

“Come on,” Hartley said simply, taking Cisco’s hand and leading him in the direction of his bedroom. He wasn’t going to turn down no-strings-attached sex, and Cisco wasn’t half bad at it. He could do his good deed in making Cisco feel good and helping him not have an emotional breakdown, but he wasn’t going to complain about getting some pleasure out of it himself. That was an agreement he could live it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too confusing!  
> I will probably write the original first time headcanon I had at some point.


End file.
